The Quiet Kind
by Spotlights
Summary: Jackson and Maggie figure out life together. This is a Jaggie story, but will probably feature a lot of the other characters


Chapter 1

He looked down at his watch again, only two minutes had passed since he had last checked. More and More people were arriving, so far he had spotted Mer, Alex, Jo, Amelia and Koracick, Catherine and Webber had long come in and were already inside. He didn't dare call though, that would be too presumptuous of him.

He had resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't going to be here and was about to walk the red carpet alone and go in when he heard her laugh, turned around and saw her. She had been stopped by someone who he guessed was a reporter and was smiling as he spoke to her. She hadn't seen him yet; otherwise she would have cut the conversation short. How was she so beautiful? Thank God he was in black, he would have hated to clash with her. Maggie Pierce's fashion sense was as bright and colorful as she was, and he could never tell what she was going to wear, so he always made sure to wear something that would match whatever tickled her fancy, especially for this type of events. It was funny, they always joked about how he was the rich kid growing up but her closet was way larger than his, she loved to shop, for him, for Harriet. Honestly he loved when she bought him clothes, she was so thoughtful and he loved the way she would tease him about only ever wearing black, grey or a blue that would bring out his eyes. Sometimes though, she was in a mood and dressed more like him and he'd never admit it, but he loved how she would dress then, matching him almost item to item.

She was a vision tonight, it took his breath away. She had gone with a rich purple halter dress that flared out at the waist and reached just above her knees and gold ankles strap heels. Her loved when she wore her hair like that, in big beautiful curls that framed her face and fell down her back. He was surprised to recognize the watch and bracelet set she was wearing on her right hand, he had given it to her over a year ago, and she had never once wore them, for some strange reason. He couldn't see her left hand and was starting to get knots in his stomach when she suddenly lifted it to brush her hair out of her face, and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw it, large, glistening as it was the day her asked her to marry him months ago.

She finally finished the conversation with the reporter and turned towards him and all of a sudden he was nervous as he stepped towards her. She was surprised, she hadn't seen him yet, but she quickly caught herself and placed her hand in his outstretched one. He guided her up the steps and as soon as they were on the carpet, the cameras started flashing as reporters fired questions at them as they posed together, his hand on her waist, bright smiles for the camera.

"Dr. Avery, Dr. Pierce, what are your expectations for tonight?"

He answered quickly. "We are hoping to raise as much money as we can for the charity, and we are hoping to get more people involved."

"Will we be seeing another collaborative effort between yourself and Dr. Pierce, another groundbreaking effort like the Pierce-Avery method?"

Maggie stepped in. "We can't predict the inspiration for our research, the Pierce-Avery method was pivotal because it utilized both of our very specific skill sets, mine in Cardiothoracic surgery and his in Reconstructive surgery, but also because it came about as a solution to a very specific problem in a way that was organic, but who knows lightning might strike twice."

"Might we then hear wedding bells soon, and see a living breathing Pierce-Avery collaboration?"

He felt Maggie stiffen beside him so he placed a reassuring hand on her bare back and kissed her hair before turning back to the reporters, laughing casually and flashing his biggest smile. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we? Unfortunately, we are pressed for time and can't answer any more questions. Goodnight." He felt her looking up at him and for the first time that evening, their eyes met. He kept his fingers firmly interlocked with hers, and was surprised at how easily she let him pull her inside.

"That was so rude, I hate when they ask me that and they always ask." She shook her head, handing her coat over to the attendant.

"I know."

"I mean, what am I supposed to say? Especially now when..." she stopped herself midsentence and shook her head again.

"Maggie...you look beautiful. I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Of course I came. We're a team now right? We are practically a brand." She laughed bitterly and pulled her hand out of his and a wave of disappointment washed over him.

"We need to talk about this Maggie. Come home with me tonight."

"It's not that simple Jackson. We can't just fix this overnight. There's so much to-"

"It is that simple. It's the simplest math in the world. It's as simple as I love you and you love me and we have a life together that we love, and a future that we are planning together. It's as simple as knowing that there's no way forward for either of us without the other."

"That's not what you said two nights ago Jackson. You want what you want, and you want it now, right? You said you weren't going to wait, as if it was my fault in the first place that I didn't know that I couldn't -"

"Maggie I didn't mean it like-"

"Yes you did. Can you just be honest? You did. You said that you were tired of waiting."

"I am! Does that make me a horrible person? Yes I'm tired of being in this place I...I want things to be solid, to be real-"

"They are real! Almost two years, how can you stand there and say it's not real?" She took a deep breath and he could tell when she spotted someone behind him, because she put her game face on, like she did before interviews.

"Catherine."

"Margaret. I wasn't sure you were coming or if I had to make up an excuse for your absence."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it. You always remind me what's at stake here, don't you?"

His mother smiled coolly. "I'm glad you remember. You two may not be married yet, but we are a family now. Come, the photographers want to get a picture of us for the papers."

Maggie sighed, not even glancing at him and following behind Catherine to where Richard was standing. He took his place in between the two of them, a spot he had had to occupy in many ways, many times. Life was interesting like that. He had spent much of his life begrudging his mother and her power only to fall in love with a woman who had a lot of the same qualities. Was it karma?

As soon as the photos were done, Maggie stepped to the side and he was surprised when she turned around to talk to him.

"I have to go find my seat. I'll find you before I leave...I want to kiss Harriett goodnight."

Was she being serious? "Are you really not going to sit with me Maggie? C'mon."

"I told Nicole to place me with Meredith and the kids. I don't want to fight tonight Jackson...it's too soon, and its awkward if we are sitting together and not speaking..."

"And you think nobody is going to think it's awkward that we aren't sitting together? We are the face of the charity Maggie, and-"

"Look I've paid enough lip service tonight ok? I'm here, I'm dressed up and smiling and posing and keeping up with everything, I just need a break," she turned and walked away. He couldn't believe it. Why was she acting like he was only concerned with the charity? He wanted to fix this, to fix them before things got out of hand. He didn't even want to be here, he wanted them to go home together and not leave their place until they figured this out.

He was caught up in his thoughts when the host announced that the gala was beginning and he made his way to where Richard and Catherine were seated at with Harriet. He could see her, a few tables ahead to his right, seated next to Meredith, holding Ellis and talking animatedly to Amelia who was across from her. Her safe space, where she always run when there was an issue between the two of them. He forced his eyes away from her and to the host at the podium.

Thankfully, the speeches were few and short and they moved right on to the fundraiser. He had never thought that he would ever be interested in the family business of the foundation and the running of the hospitals, but he had found his place within the whole thing. The Institute for the Advancement of Bio-Medical Technologies was his place. At the Institute, everything was dedicated to research and the pure application of medicine. The Institute encouraged its members to be as innovative and outrageous as possible and he was immensely proud of what he had been able to create. It hadn't been easy, getting these surgeons to join but him, Maggie, Bailey, Link, Koracick, Jo and Nico were all dedicated. If they could they would have gotten more surgeons to join, Grey, Karev and Shepherd especially but that was impossible. Nevertheless this was their baby, the product of their combined genius, their legacy. Him and Maggie.

The guests were now mingling and it was time to pull out the Avery charm and smile. Honestly, this was his least favorite part at these events, smiling, making small talk with people he didn't really care about, about things he wasn't interested in. Most of the people at these events were people with a lot of money to give, stakeholders, people with old money, new money to spend and people trying to make social connections. After Harper had died, the foundation had been tarnished with the Avery name, and they had had to rename it after Catherine, which was only right given that she had spent her career building it. And then he had tried to make the surgical competition at Grey-Sloan and that had fallen flat. All he ever wanted to do was focus on his research which was groundbreaking. He had outgrown breast implants and butt jobs as a surgeon, he was more interested now in Reconstructive Surgery. So then he had come up with the Institute, and it had been the perfect solution to everything. The Pierce-Avery Method had been the first groundbreaking work to come out of the Institute and he was immensely proud of what the two of them had achieved and built from the ground up together.

He stood at the bar and ordered a whisky, surveying the room. There was a policy at the Institute that the board members at the Institute had to show up for such events. As he scanned the room he spotted Koracick, who for some reason was here without Teddy, Bailey was talking to Webber at his table, Jo was on the other side of the bar seemingly drunk and Maggie was in near the centre of the room chatting with three older gentlemen. Man, she was so gorgeous tonight, her skin was glowing. She may not have been an Avery yet, but she was definitely born for this. How had she ever thought herself as goofy? She was so confident, chatting, smiling easily. She was so endearing and charming, talking to those men, giving them her full attention that he was starting to feel a little jealous and-

"Avery, you're staring a little too hard. It's creepy."

"You're one to talk. Shepherd said nope and here you still are."

"She didn't say yes to Hunt either. I am still in the running and I'm not giving up. She just needs some time." How was Link always so optimistic all the time?

"So who's the best man?"

"Huh?"

"At the wedding. Is it me or Karev?"

"I'm not really sure yet, we-"

"Cause you know Shepherd will be her best maid."

"What if it's Grey?"

"It won't be. Cause Grey's with Deluca. Unless you'll put him instead?"

Jackson snorted. "You think I want Deluca next to me as I say my vows to Maggie?"

"Right. So it comes down to me or Karev. I know you've known him longer or whatever but-"

"Why not Hunt though? I've known him for years too."

"Avery." Link crossed his huge arms. "C'mon. I'm just saying. If its Shepherd, then it should be me."

"Link." He clapped him on the back. "I'm telling you this as a friend. I think you should let it go. Shepherd, Hunt, Altman, Koracick...that's a never ending mess. And then Shepherd and Hunt have Leo together."

"That doesn't mean anything. You have Harriett with someone else, yet Pierce is your soulmate."

He sighed. "It's not the same. I've never gone back and forth between Maggie and April. I was with April and then I found Maggie."

"Yeah well not everyone is as lucky as you. Not everyone is Pierce and Avery."

Jackson sighed again. "She's not sleeping at home."

Link turned to look at him. "Why?"

"It's...complicated. And I don't know how to fix it. She's never left home before."

"Did she say it was over?"

"No."

"Then it's not. And she's here. That should mean something. You should do something about it, instead of standing here getting drunk staring at her."

Link was right. He was wasting time. She was still talking to those three old men and he was slightly drunk but he knew he had to make a move while she was still here. Steeling himself, he walked up to them and put on his best smile. "Gentlemen."

"Ah Dr. Avery. Great event tonight. Great turnout. And Dr. Pierce here was just about to tell us about your new research project, but I would love to hear from the man himself. " He recognized this man. Dr. Peckwell? A general surgeon. And Maggie had been talking about him? How unexpected.

"I was just telling them that they absolutely have to check out your new research. I won't dare speak on it too much though, not when the plastics maestro is here himself." She was smiling and her eyes were so warm looking at him and he couldn't tell if she was being Dr. Pierce his partner at the Institute or Maggie his fiancée. He decided he didn't care.

"I would love to tell you more, but I have an urgent matter to attend with some of the donors. I'm sorry, may I borrow Dr. Pierce?" He knew he was being rude, but this was his chance. He waved goodbye at the men and gently led her away.

"Thank you for that. I wanted to leave but they seemed really into the conversation. I'm just really tired tonight; I think I'll just leave."

"Lemme walk you out. Did you see Harriet?"

"Yes. And um, I wanted to ask because Ellis keeps asking to come over when Harriet's around, so I'm thinking maybe you can bring Harriet over...only if you don't mind of course..."

"Sure, no problem. I'll bring her over when I have her next. Or you could just bring Ellis over. You could come back home with her."

They reached the coat check and she peered over the counter but didn't see to spot anyone. Sighing she entered the room.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Jackson. I just want to leave and go to sleep."

He followed her in to the rack near the back where he could see her coat. He hugged her and put his arms round her front and felt her melt into him as always when he did this. She sighed as he kissed her temple and pushed his face in her hair, breathing her in. "Just let me hold you then. It's been two rough nights and I miss you."

"I miss you too." They stood there for a couple of moments, him planting kisses on her temple, her neck, her jaw and cheek, her sighing and leaning into him, until she suddenly turned in his arms and kissed him, dropping her coat and pulling him into her. He pulled her bottom lip in between his, slipping his tongue in. feeling her exhale against his nose, breathing heavy. She run her hands along his shoulders, tugging his jacket off, fumbling with his shirt, finally just pulling it out of his pants and slipping her hand onto his stomach. He breathed in sharply; her hand was so warm against his stomach, first running up to his chest, running it back down, until it got to the waist of his pants. He pulled her closer, unzipping the back of her dress as she unzipped his pants, pushing him back and he could hear the coats rustle as they moved through them, some falling to the ground as his back hit the wall. He was moving his hands up the back of her thighs, feeling her soft hot skin, hoisting her dress up, glad to feel that she wasn't wearing any undies, when they heard the loud voices approaching and froze at the same time.

"Damn it, zip me up," he zipped up his pants and zipped up her dress and they hurriedly put back the coats that had fallen to the floor just as Meredith walked in with three other people he didn't recognize.

"Maggie, there you are. Hope I'm not interrupting." She eyed them curiously and folded her arms and he was pretty sure she could tell what they had been doing.

"No. I'm ready to leave now." She turned to him. "Goodnight Jackson."

"Maggie, let's leave together."

"Let's talk tomorrow ok?" Maggie turned and walked out as Meredith waved goodbye and followed her out. He sighed.

**A/N. Most of the Greys characters will probably show up at one point or another. I wanted to try to write a longer Jaggie fic, I hope you enjoy**


End file.
